This application is proposed in response to the announcement from the National Institute of Diabetes and Digestive and Kidney Diseases (NIDDK) through the Division of Kidney, Urologic and Hematologic Diseases (DKUHD) to establish a limited number of kidney and urological research centers. Northwestern University proposes to establish such a Center with its central theme on the study of cellular and chemical aspects of benign prostatic growth.